


Reality of Command

by so-ellie-s (Elsfia)



Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fictober 2020, Gen, Guilt, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/so-ellie-s
Summary: Когда миссия оборачивается поражением, невольно задумываешься, что можно было сделать иначе.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994134
Kudos: 2





	Reality of Command

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9926027)  
> Фиктобер #2: “that’s the easy part”.

Как он и думал, Асока оказалась в своей каюте. Она сидела в темноте, разбавленной только тусклой аварийной подсветкой, и, понурив голову, созерцала колени. Сбоку от неё расстроенно мигал индикаторами R2, который при его появлении издал грустную трель и откатился назад, давая пройти. Асока бросила на него быстрый взгляд и ссутулилась ещё сильнее.

Спрашивать не было смысла, но Энакин не знал, как ещё начать этот разговор:

— Эй, — позвал он. — Ты в порядке? Асока вздохнула и заметно сжалась. — Нет. Мне очень жаль, мастер, — пробормотала она, глядя в пол. — Это я виновата.

Если бы всё пошло по плану, они прорвали бы блокаду противника, Энакин это знал. Они бы добрались до Гривуса и приблизились к окончанию этой войны, если бы только им всем удалось выполнить свою часть плана тихо и незаметно. Они ещё никогда не подбирались так близко. И ещё никогда всё не катилось в тартарары с такой головокружительной скоростью из-за единственной вынужденной импровизации.

Энакин не мог её винить, хотя досада становилась тем горче, чем больше он думал о том, как всё могло бы быть прямо сейчас в другом случае. Нет, нет, он и сам мог попасться в ту же ловушку и нечаянно раскрыть всех, срывая план наступления. И это было _его_ решение. Это он распорядился поспешить на помощь Асоке. С тем, что случилось, миссия была обречена на провал, и вместе с павшими клонами могла быть и Асока. Наверняка была бы, уж точно.

Энакин зашёл в каюту, позволяя двери с шипением закрыться и оставить их в темноте.

— Если уж так, тогда я тоже виноват ничуть не меньше.

— Но всё пошло наперекосяк из-за _моей_ ошибки, — слабо возразила Асока. — Если бы я была осмотрительнее…

— Не ошибается тот, кто ничего не делает, — серьёзно сказал он. — Кто ничего даже не пытается делать.

Асока медленно подняла свои большие глаза, которые в этом освещении казались даже ещё больше. В них ему почудилась некая надежда — неуверенная, робкая, но отчаянно желающая иметь место. А может, это был тоже всего лишь блик.

— Но если всё оборачивается такими жертвами… — она замялась. — Если от попыток становится только хуже. Не лучше ли тогда не пытаться вовсе, учитель?

— Нет, Асока. Не лучше, — он положил ладонь на её плечо, раздумывая над своими следующими словами. Что когда-то в похожей ситуации говорил ему Оби-Ван? Он не мог вспомнить точно, да к тому же и времена прежде были совсем другие.

— Мы на войне, — ровно продолжил он и сел рядом, — так что жертв не избежать. Все мы стараемся по мере своих сил и возможностей, но не всегда всё зависит только от нас. И к тому же мы часто видим свои ошибки, лишь оглядываясь назад. Ты не могла знать, чем всё обернётся, Асока. И не кори себя за то, что не могла предвидеть. Даже джедаи не могут заглядывать будущее — а было бы как полезно.

— _Виу-ву-у-у,_ — печально согласился R2 из угла каюты.

Энакин замолчал, невольно увязнув в мыслях. Это не были слова Оби-Вана, но, пожалуй, ему хотелось бы, чтобы тот когда-то прежде сказал ему нечто подобное. От этой мысли, удивительно, стало внезапно горче.

Энакин моргнул, осознавая, что Асока внимательно на него смотрела. Он вздохнул, вспоминая, к чему вёл:

— Это оказалась неудачная попытка, но она того стоила. Теперь, по крайней мере, мы знаем больше. И в следующий раз мы будем умнее.

Асока поёрзала на месте.

— Но ты тоже думаешь, что ошибся? — спросила она осторожно.

Он поймал себя на неуютном чувстве, будто неосторожно оставил нечто уязвимое нараспашку. Это нечто было больше одной конкретной настоящей ситуации. Но Асоке — _Асоке_ — он был готов открыться гораздо больше, чем когда-либо Оби-Вану. Неуютное чувство — с одной стороны, с другой — греюще-обнадёживающее.

— Я _знаю_ , что много где ошибался, Асока, — отозвался он серьёзно, отгоняя неуместную скованность. Он приобнял её, легонько растирая её плечо. — Но сегодня мы сделали всё, что было в наших силах. И это не может быть ошибкой.

— Ты помог мне ценой _других жизней_ , Энакин, — тихонько произнесла она, положив голову на его плечо. И ничего больше не добавила, хотя сперва показалось, что она ещё обдумывает следующие слова. Возможно, она взвесила их и передумала; но даже прозвучавшей реплики было достаточно, чтобы она отзвенела внутри него неприятным отзвуком. Будто Асока пыталась убедить его, что он всё-таки поступил неправильно. Тоже сделал ошибку. Заплатил кровью своих солдат.

— Я помог тебе, потому что тебе нужна была помощь, — отрезал он и поджал губы: не хотелось, чтобы фраза вышла такой резкой. Он смягчил тон: — Тебе грозила опасность. Мне жаль наши потери, но я не мог поступить иначе.

Озвученная вслух, мысль мгновенно показалась неудобной; как будто услышав себя, он наконец увидел тот порожек, о который спотыкалось вбитое в голову мировоззрение. _Это именно та причина, по которой джедаи должны отпустить привязанности._ Голос совести порой подозрительно сильно напоминал голос Оби-Вана.

— Спасибо, — сказала Асока, прежде чем внутренний голос успел облечь в мысль что-то ещё. — Таковы реалии командования, да, мастер? — невесело хмыкнула она.

Энакин повёл уголком губ в улыбке. Неуютное чувство шевельнулось внутри, но отступило, дало свободней вздохнуть. Да, таковы реалии командования. Иногда приходится жертвовать жизнями. Иногда жертвуешь жизнями, чтобы спасти одну.

К счастью, в этот раз именно он принимал решение.

— Точно, Шпилька, — мягко ответил он. — Ну, может, хватит сидеть в темноте? Там клоны переживают за своего коммандера.

Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как она поморщилась.

— Тебя никто не винит, — заверил он, опережая то, что был готов вот-вот услышать. Асока вздохнула — но не тяжело, а размеренно и тихонько, как обычно выпускают скрутившееся внутри напряжение. — Пойдём, тебе нужно хотя бы перекусить.

— Ну, это ещё легко, — чуть хмыкнула она, обнимая себя за плечи. — На самом деле, я так проголодалась, что съела бы целого банту.

Энакин поднялся и протянул руку.

— Лучше до этого не доходить, — отозвался он, помогая ей встать. — Поверь мне.

— _Фьюр-ти-вурп-ву-у-уп!_ — оживился R2.

— Не думай об этом, приятель, — проворчал Энакин, с трудом скрывая усмешку.

Асока несмело улыбнулась.


End file.
